Aranel's challanges
by Aranel-Vane
Summary: PG at the most. Short, simple and I'd love guidance in criticism or complement. Two short simple fics! Read, it'll barely take up any time.
1. Life goes on

The Challenge must have these characters:   
  
Alicia Spinnet & Fred Weasley  
  
Located at:   
  
Malfoy Manor  
  
Required activity:   
  
Food fight  
  
BANG  
  
A portrait of Lucius Malfoy hit the fire in an explosion of flames, followed by cheering as he yelled and screamed at them, waving a death eater mask until he had finally burnt into ashes.   
  
Food and drink, mostly empty bottles of wine or leftovers from the giant celebrity feast, were thrown on top of the burning frame.  
  
A lone red head, grabbed a dark haired girl beside him, swinging her around before letting her down and throwing a black robe on top of the burning frame. He picked up a wand, and stared at it for a few minutes, tears washing his ash stained cheeks as the images of who it had killed passed through his mind.   
  
His mother, his brothers, his sister...His twin. It had killed them all, after torturing them, then burnt down the house that contained all that was left of his life...  
  
Fred looked over to the dark skinned girl beside him, her face aglow with excitement. Almost all of his life.   
  
She turned to him, the excitement melting into concern and a cool soft hand ran over his cheek. "Fred? Are you alright?"  
  
Fred pushed her hand away, wiping the tears on his sleeve. He looked at a silver haired man tied up nearby, surrounded by glowing hexes and curses to keep him from escaping. "Not yet...I will be." He snapped the dark wooden wand over the man's head, his face growing into a cruel smile at the other man's pain. "When the man, who murdered my families, house will be filled with my children, and all traces of Malfoy are gone..."  
  
Fred turned away from the man, to his lover and wife. He ran a hand over her stomach, the pale brown skin arched gently with the promice of new life, and a new start. "I will be alright." 


	2. Obsession

Halbarad / Balin   
  
Haldir / Sam   
  
HP:  
  
Guess…;)  
  
Her P.O.V.  
  
Quiet footsteps disturbed the slumbering dorm room, as a pale figure opened the door. A thin line of light crept across the room, as the figure entered, and shut the door with a quiet 'click'.   
  
He was in this dorm...him...the god of her mind, of her heart...and of other womanly things. He was, in fact, her very own God of Gryffindor's.  
  
Perhaps he didn't know...in fact, he most likely had no clue. But then, his own modesty was an attraction in itself, such a turn on. His own taste in clothes, his unique style that her swooning at night, as she clutched a picture of him and his broomstick to her chest, dreams and fantasies overflowing her mind onto her quill, which, night by night, would scribble quietly on a new notebook. Morning would come, and the notebook and quill stilled, the pages filled with the daily record of him...of his day, of what she'd seen, of how he laughed, sketches and her dreams...All of her dreams. There was no secret between her and those notebooks.  
  
Was she obsessed?   
  
'Merlin, No!' She would tell herself. 'I'm in love! It's a big difference'  
  
But, the days were too long for her teenage heart, the nights too lonely. She wanted him, she positively ached for this God, who slumbered so close...and yet, too far from her side. And so, as the notepad and quill faithfully recorded the night, she had started her walk to the dorm where he lay.  
  
His P.O.V.  
  
Death Eaters. They threatened us, they lurked in the shadows, they murdered our loved ones. My loved one...  
  
Over in the bed next to me, gentle breathing reassured me that I still had yet one last love in the world. He was alive, and so I would remain here. I would remain, hidden till dawn. Tonks was wrong about Hogwarts...the safety. She had to be wrong...if Sirius could break in, as a escaped 'murder', then surely other things could get in. And get him.  
  
I once sneaked out from under Ron's bed, to look down on the last reminder of my Marauder days. He looked like James had when they slept, peaceful, angelic, with no bad intentions. James had been so innocent during sleep. Harry looked the same, only I knew it was so with Harry. With James...he was a wolf in sheep's skin. But, it was what had attracted Peter to him in the first place. Peter was quiet and submissive, and James was dormant and outgoing. So different...I still felt sorry for Peter in a way. James only had eyes for Lily.  
  
Tonight, I remained under Ron's bed, content that all was peaceful in the dorm. Until, a shaft of light lit up Harry's bed, as a figure crept it.  
  
2am! Who would be up at the moment? Dumbledore would have warmed me...The boys were in their beds...  
  
It was the death eater I was waiting for.   
  
I reached up, and grabbed the legs, dragging it under the bed, the silencing spells quieting the scramble.  
  
Her. P.O.V.  
  
He was asleep, and so beautiful. She stood at the door for a moment, before stepping closer, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
And then was dragged under the bed, her nightgown slipping up around her hips and a wand pointing at her head.  
  
Both.  
  
He stared. It was female...And, it was not wearing underwear...and it was in a nightie. "Merlin..."  
  
"Get off!" She squeaked, sitting up, her hips in his lap. "Perve! Freak! HE...Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Miss Brown...I would appreciate it if you got off my lap." Remus raised an eyebrow, pushing her back. He lowered his wand, and looked out. No one had stirred. "Explain."  
  
"I...um...Nothing. Ron stole my...ring, and I was going to get it back." Lavender blushed, tugging the nightgown down. "I'll go now..."  
  
"Go then...Before I call Professor Dumbledore."  
  
She rushed back to her room, leaving an embarrassed Remus behind to find something fallen out of her hand.  
  
A wizarding photo of Ron naked in the shower....  
  
Remus Lupin and Lavender Brown which begins under Ron Weasley's bed, and concerns a death eater plot. 


End file.
